Kickin It:Christmas Miracle
by ICrzy
Summary: Its A Christmas to remember with the Kickin It gang!
1. Chapter 1

**KICKIN IT IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Jack POV

Getting ready for the holiday. Christmas Eve was just in a few days and I am so excited to buy something nice for Kim. I walked into the dojo, the weather was getting a bit cold. Which was odd for the west coast, a lot of people are hoping for a white Christmas. I walk in to see Rudy getting the others to set up lights. I see Alex holding the latter for Rudy. "Move to the left!" Rudy ordered. Alex did, "NO my left!" Rudy yelled. Alex moved again, Rudy was yelling and Alex was moving the latter. Finally Rudy lost his balanced and fell. Everyone including me laughed at that. Kim came in, "Hey guys I have an idea this year for Christmas. Why not have a secret Santa?" Kim asked. Everyone thought it was a great idea. "Great idea babe." I said and kissed her on the cheek. Alex raised her hand, "Um nice thought and all but guys I don't celebrate Christmas. I'm Jewish." Alex said. I was shocked, "Seriously! I swear you celebrated Christmas." I said. "Yeah with my mom's parents. My mom celebrates it and my grandparents, but my dad and I are Jewish. Since the devorce you can see the differences." Alex said. "Well what do we do then?" Milton asked. Alex held a smile, "You can still do your secret Santa. Don't let me ruin your holiday spirit. I'm use to it." Alex said.

No, I thought. "Why not have a gift exchange. There isn't anything wrong with that, just buy someone a present and give it to them the day of Christmas Eve." I said. Alex smiled, "That's a first." Alex said. "I like that idea." Jerry said. "I do too." Eddie said. Rudy nodded, "OK but there is an odd number then." Rudy said. I thought about it, "Hm we'll just give out random names. If we get our name we'll draw again." I said. Alex pulled out a pen and paper, Kim took off her hat. Both girls wrote down names and placed it into the hat. One by one, we drew names. (Kim got Jerry, Jerry got Rudy, Rudy got Eddie, Eddie got Alex, Alex got Milton, Milton got Jack, and Jack got Kim)

Alex POV

I was looking around at the science store for something for Milton, when I saw Kim. "Hey who do you have?" Kim asked. I held the name, "Milton." I said. She nodded, "I got Jerry and I have no idea what to get him." Kim said. "Have you tried food?" I asked. Kim shrugged, "No I want this to be an awesome gift." Kim said. "Guess I'll never understand Christmas." I said. Kim smiled, "Well what are you getting Milton?" Kim asked. "Dunno just trying to get an idea." I said. "Do you know who Jack has?" Kim asked. "No sorry." I said. Kim left to go find Jack, I left the store and I saw Eddie with Jerry behind him. "Um Alex asking from a friend what would you want as a present?" Eddie asked. "Um other than actually seeing my mom for once during the holidays. I don't know what I can think of. How about I think about it and come find you so you can tell your, 'friend.'" I said. I watched Eddie nodded and run off with Jerry. I knew Eddie had me, he made it way too clear.

I then ran into Jack as he exit a jewelry store, I had a grin. "You know Jack, I think I know who you have." I said smiling. Jack blushed, "I was-looking for my mom." Jack said. "Oh wow Jackson Brewer, seriously that is the worst lie in the history of lying." I teased. He pulled me aside, "I have Kim and I want to make this gift mean something special. Hold some kind of value not just in price but to her heart." Jack said. I couldn't help but awe after he said that, which he gave me a look after that. Which I laughed but then got serious, "Jack I know Kim. She'll be happy with whatever you give her." I said. He nodded, "Alright thanks Alexis." Jack said. That sneaky jerk, using my real name. No one ever calls me Alexis, I don't think my dad calls me that. "Seriously." I said and he laughed. "Uh do you know what Milton likes? I mean its kinda sad to be asking for help but I've only been here for a few months and I don't know Milton like you." I said. Jack nodded, "Something science or history. Or even math, wa-wait. Just get him something to do with school and boring stuff." Jack said and I couldn't help but laugh.

Later that day I got home to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table, he seemed stressed because he was on the phone. My guess it was my mom. He seemed to had yelled earlier because his voice sounded angry. He seemed to have quiet down the moment the door shut. I stood in the door way for a while, until I heard him say goodbye. He turned to me acting as if it never happened, "Hey kiddo so how was karate?" My dad asked. I had a faint smile, "Well we had some kind of secret Santa. Since I am Jewish we changed it to just a gift exchange." I said. My dad padded my shoulders, "Well that's nice. How about I make some snacks?" He asked. I watched him walk off. "Dad did mom call?" I asked. He stopped, "Alexis Nicole Evans. You know I don't want you to worry or be upset since the splitting of your mother and I." He started. I stared at him, "Dad I am not a little kid anymore. I can handle it." I promised. He looked at me, "You usually aren't anymore. Alexis, your mom cannot on visiting on Christmas Eve." My dad said. I felt a bit upset about it. I barely see my mom and when she usually comes down she can't. "Why?" I asked. "She is busy with some model tour in France." He said. I sighed, "Of course too busy to see her own daughter. I get it." I said. My dad walked over and hugged me, "Sorry kiddo. How about tomorrow I help you look for a present for this secret Santa." My dad said. I had a smile, "Thanks dad." I said and hugged him tightly.

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! DON'T WORRY THIS IS FOCUS ON ALL OF THE CHARACTERS NOT JUST ALEX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KICKIN IT IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT!**

Jerry POV

Something for Rudy. What should I get the guy? I honestly have no idea, I mean I know he loves karate. Maybe get him a ninja! No, Jerry that's stupid. I sat in the dojo thinking about it for a while then I saw Rudy walk in. "Rudy, hey if you could have anything in the world right now what would it be?" I asked. This plan was perfect, "Ah a sandwich I am pretty hungry." Rudy said and walked into his office. Darn it, I don't think Rudy would want a sandwich for Christmas. Guess I gotta think outside of the box, or I can go find Jack and have him help me. I ran out of the dojo to search for Jack. I saw he was walking out of some girl's store, maybe he had Milton. Anyways I ran over, "Yo Jack I have Rudy and I have no idea what to get him." I said. "Have you tried to get him something relating to karate. Being a sensei is his life." Jack said. I nodded, "Yo dude your right. Thanks Jack and good luck on getting something for Milton." I said and ran off.

Eddie POV

I paced around the mall trying to think what to get Alex. I barely know her and don't know what she likes. I guess I could get advice from Jack. I ran looking around the mall to find Jack but ran into Rudy, "Hey Rudy I have some issues looking for a gift for Alex. I don't know what she wants." I said. Rudy looked at me, "Did she say anything that she wants?" Rudy asked. "Besides seeing her mom for the holidays nothing." I said. "Well try that, talk to her dad and travel down her mom. She'll really love that present." Rudy said. I had a smile, "I can try." I said. Rudy then padded my shoulder, "There you go. Now do you know who has me?" He asked.

I shrugged even though Jerry already told me he had Rudy. I left Rudy to go to Alex's dad TV repair store. Inside Mr. Evans was talking to a costumer about some great deal he has. Then noticed me and walked over, "Hey Eddie what is it?" He asked. I looked at him, "Sir for your secret Santa gift exchange I have your daughter. The only thing she really wants is to see her mom this holiday. Can you help me to get her to come." I said. Her dad sighed, "I think that is impossible. Her mom is stuck on tour in France and won't be able to come." Her dad said. Oh great, this is not going to be easy.

Milton POV

Something for Jack, ugh! This is really hard, I mean I could have gotten Rudy and give him something about karate. Or Jerry and something about food. Eddie something simple, Kim something bling. Alex, well just as much as a pain as Jack. Jack has been all of our friend since he moved out here and finding him the right present means the world to me. I mean he stood up to the Black Dragons his first day at school. He did a flying side kick through Rudy's wall. He even broke the record for most bricks broke under the age of 15. He is a hero and a role model. Jack's present needs to be something special to him.

I saw Alex walking out of the dojo when I stopped her, "You've been friends with Jack for a long time." I said. She blinked and nodded, "Yeah." She said. I looked at her, "I don't know what to get Jack for the gift exchange." I said. I saw a smile on her face, "Milton a present comes from the heart. It doesn't have to be perfect. I remember for a birthday gift I got Jack a skate board. Thing something simple but with meaning behind it." Alex said. I noticed something about her, "You know Jack gives advice on helping others and your good at it too. No wonder your good friends." I said. Alex laughed, "Well I gotta go find a present for my person. Later Milton." She said and headed off. A present from the heart, hm I could talk to Jack's mom and get a better idea.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TOLD FROM RUDY AND KIM'S POV AND A LITTLE OF EDDIE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KICKIN IT IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Kim POV

I was looking around at different stores to find the right idea for Jerry. I would ask for Jack's help but he might think I have him plus I don't know what he'll say. I mean after asking Alex again, she told me to find something that really screams him. Something that he'd like and you know he'll really like. I was so clueless, why must this be so hard. I wondered around clueless for a half hour when I finally stopped and saw something that caught my eye. I saw a leather jacket, I remember Jerry mentioning a few weeks ago how his mom ruined his old jacket by washing it in the washing machine and it shanked. I looked at the price, hm it was alright. Better than spending like five hundred dollars, but twenty bucks is alright. I went to the check out line and bought it. Finally got my troubles all gone, I wonder if everyone else has their secret Santa's gift?

Rudy POV

Now actually thinking about it I have a few more days to find something for Eddie and I am flat out of ideas, I mean I helped Eddie with Alex's present and that was about it. I should have asked what he wanted. But then again I can do this. Just think about what he likes. Wait what does he like? I paced the dojo thinking about it when Jack walked in with his bag and Alex trailing behind him, the two were talking about something when they were eleven. Anyways I ran over to Jack and grabbed him on his leg. "I need help finding a gift for Eddie!" I was basically laughing at me and Jack tried hard not to laugh. "What's there to help with? Find something, buy it, and then wrap it." Jack said. "Yes but I don't know what to get him." I said.

I saw Alex and Jack glanced at each other, "Rudy have you ever thought of thinking what he likes?" Jack asked. "I did, but I am not sure what he would really like." I said. Alex then faced me, "Rudy didn't Eddie say he wants to be an archaeologist?" She asked. I nodded, "Yes I faintly remember." I said. Alex sighed, "Well find a book on the subject. He would surely love it." Alex said. I jumped Alex and Jack and hugged them tightly, then ran out of the dojo. I ran to the nearly book store and found a book on archaeologist. I bought it and then ran back to the dojo quickly, seeing Jack practice on some dummy's as Alex was on the phone. I did a roll and leaped into my office. I hit my head off the wall but totally stuck the landing.  
I wrapped the book up and then sat in my chair. I totally bet I am the first done.

Alex POV

Great, I hung up on the phone and sighed. Jack noticed the negative feelings I had and walked over, "You OK Al?" He asked me. Al, seriously haven't heard that nickname since we were kids. "Yeah Jackie, its just-my mom called me saying how sorry she is about now coming to visit this break." I said. Jack sat next to me, "I thought you didn't like seeing her?" He asked me. I sighed looking down, "I-I do. Well kinda, I mean I hate what she does. I never see her, even though I feel that I just wish she'd keep her word for at least once for a change. Last time we were suppose to see each other, she had a change in plans and that was a total disappointment." I said. I grabbed my bag as I saw the others come in, "Jackie I am just not feeling practice today. If Rudy asks tell him my stomach is hurting." I said. I knew Jack well enough he said yes with no question, which is what made us such good friends. I headed out saying later to my friends and walked out not looking back.

Eddie POV

I saw Alex upset and asked Jack what was wrong, he explained what happened. Now I knew I had to get Alex's mom here for her.  
This is what she wants and I knew just about four days to get her here, this is going to be fun.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PRETTY EPIC! SPOILER: EDDIE IS TRACKING DOWN ALEX'S MOM, JACK FINDS THE PERFECT GIFT FOR KIM****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Jack POV

After days of finding the perfect gift I finally found it. A heart shaped diamond necklace, it was perfect and I knew she'd love it. I was willing to pay more than I'd hope for just for Kim. I left the store seeing Eddie pacing around, I knew he had Alex so I went over. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's what I want to get Alex. It's nearly impossible." He said. "Which is?" I asked. "Getting her mom here." He said. I nodded, "Well I can help a way. My mom has her mom's number, I can give it to you so you can contact her. From there your on your own." I said. Eddie had this happy look like he could kiss me. Which I was glad he didn't. I texted my mom asking for the number which she sent me and I gave it to Eddie. He was so happy and continued to thank me until he left. I walked away laughing and saw Jerry walking out of a karate store with a bag, I walked over. "Please tell me you got Rudy something he'll like." I said. Jerry shh me, "Listen Jack this is a surprise. Now if you don't mind, I gotta go wrap this for Rudy." He said and ran off. I laughed it off and headed off to my place, when I got home I saw Milton leaving. Which was confusing, I walked into my house and I asked my mom why he was here. "Oh he was asking some advice about something." My mom answered. I shrugged, I mean this odd stuff should be normal. I mean its Seaford. I headed to my room to wrap Kim's gift and smiled at the end results, I know she'll love it. I just wonder what Eddie is going to do about Alex's mom.

Eddie POV

I called her mom twice and got voice mail, so I continued to call and call. Which I bet she must think I am some stalker. But I know how much seeing her mom means to Alex, finally I got through to her mom. "Hello who is this?" She asked. I introduced myself, "I am a friend of Alex's. Your daughter." I said. She was all happy for a moment, then I told her what I was calling for. "Edwin, that's sweet but. I am on tour, and my fans." She said. "But your daughter is hurt that she cannot see you. She looks forwards to this all the time." I said. Her mom seemed a bit unsure, she thought about it. I thought she hung up but then I heard breathing. "Um Edward, I will talk to my manager and tell him I am leaving my tour to see my own daughter. I don't care if he gets mad." She said. I smiled and thanked her over and over. We talked about plane tickets and meeting before hand. Which she agreed and listened to. I am so glad I finally got through and I know Alex will be so happy.

Alex POV

I finally got Milton's gift, I bought him a glass chess set. I know he loves chess and this way he can use it. Anyways I left for home to wrap the gift and realized the moment I saw the date, two days til Christmas Eve. That day will be so painful, a day without seeing my mom. Jeez never thought I'd be that mad about, I guess I can sit with my dad watching crappy comedy movies like the year before. I heard my dad call my name, I walked downstair to see my dad having issues packing cupcakes. "Alexis, help." He said. I laughed, "Sure thing dad." I said walking over.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GREAT! IT WILL BE THE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE THEN CHAPTER 6 WILL BE HOURS BEFORE GETTING THE PRESENTS... I AM GOING TO DRAG IT OUT UNTIL IT COMES! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT!**

Jerry POV

I finished wrapping Rudy's gift and it looks perfect, we all placed our gifts in the dojo under a small tree that Eddie and Milton sat up. Alex was hanging out in the dojo with us as Jack was out on a date with Kim. I turned to her, "So girl how come such a cutie like yourself doesn't have a boyfriend?" I asked. Alex laughed and punched my arm, which hurt. Girl got force, but she blushed a little. "Back at my old school all the guys thought I was a tom boy and just a tough girl. I didn't have a boyfriend, well one guy but it was a few months. It was no big deal. Why I don't I guess I haven't found my crush yet." Alex said. I had a grin, "Would you date any of us?" He asked. Alex's expression changed, "Any of you? Um I don't know, maybe it depends." Alex said. She had a smile that made me smile, jeez how could Jack let someone so beautiful go. I mean Kim is hot, but Alex is hot too. Milton walked over to Alex, "So did you do anything else in school besides karate and skate with Jack?" Milton asked. Alex shrugged, "I was on the debate team for a while. My history teacher wanted me on it until I quit. I joined the chess club, but realized I couldn't play chess." Alex said. I noticed Milton's expression change, "We-Well if you want I can teach you to play chess." He said. Is he hitting on my girl! Wait I am not dating Alex, but who cares.

Alex POV

I couldn't help but laugh, these guys were acting so weird to me. I guess they were so use to one girl here that me makes things a bit odd. Anyways I sat down and Jerry sat next to me, "Even though your Jewish. Does the hole mistletoe thing not apply?" He asked me. I shrugged, "I don't think so. I mean I really don't care." I said. Even though I am Jewish, I am those open kinds who are alright with being near those who celebrate different holidays. I guess its just because of my up bringing. Anyways Jerry seemed all so happy about it, I saw Eddie leave when his cell phone ranged. Wonder what he is up to? Anyways I sat there and chatted with Jerry and Milton until Jack and Kim came in, the two holding hands. Oh how I envy Kim sometimes, but I am over him. "Jack took my to this sushi place and it was awesome!" Kim said. I smiled and us two were chatting it up. Then I heard Jack say, "Yeah now my wallet is empty good thing that Christmas Eve is tomorrow." He said. He must have gotten the perfect gift for his secret Santa thing. I just focus on Kim as we laughed about Jack trying to catch sushi in his mouth but he failed. I turned toward the door seeing Eddie cheering to himself, now I really want to know.

Eddie POV

Alex's mom is on the flight to Seaford and will be here by noon! Yes, I am such the best friend ever! I cheered in public then was stopped when I heard Alex step outside, "Um what are you doing?" She asked. I blushed a little ashamed I wasn't paying better attention, "Uh um nothing." I tried to lie. "Eddie, are you lying?" She asked. I shook my head, "No no no! Alex, its just-um a surprise!" I shouted. She partly laughed and asked, "For who?" I sighed, "Its a secret." I said. Alex nodded as she seemed a bit confused, "Alright then." She said. I nodded and then ran into the dojo leaving her confused outside. After I stepped inside I heard Jack talking to Milton and Jerry about some new zombie video game. Jerry was saying how much he wants it, but Milton was going on about the bad things about it. "The video games to has viruses and it lags. No one wants that." Milton said. Jack and Jerry were sighing at Milton, then I looked over at Alex. She was smiling at Kim as the two talked. She'll be so happy to see her present. "Hello, earth to Eddie you in there!" Shouted Jerry. I jumped and formed a smile, "Sorry just wondering about what my mom got me for Christmas." I quickly lied. Jack laughed, "Seriously?" He asked and I nodded like a complete idiot. Then turned back to Alex, she was laughing as did Kim. She seemed so much different before. Maybe, I might be getting a crush on her.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OF CHRISTMAS EVE...BEFORE THE EXCHANGE OF THE GIFTS. CHAPTER 7 WILL BE THE BIG DEAL CHAPTER! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT!**

Rudy POV

Alex was helping me set up lights on our small tree, she was telling me some stories about times her mom and her hung lights from a tree. Finally she stopped talking and I turned to her, "You OK Alex?" I asked. She shook her head, "Even though I don't celebrate Christmas. It always somehow affects me, my mom use to always visit and we made cookies and she brought me something. But it just seems so depression this year." She said. I sighed, "Alex I am sorry about that. But hey, this is the first year your mom isn't here but this is your first year with us. So cheer up." I said. She formed a smile and hugged me, "Thank you Rudy." She said. In came Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Kim. Jack had to pick up our cake I ordered for us to eat after opening out gifts. Kim looked at our lights, "Wow Rudy did you buy this at the dollar store?" Kim asked. "N-Yes." I said a little ashamed. After they laughed I noticed how odd Jerry and Eddie were acting to Alex, maybe its just the fruit cake around here. I saw Jack walk in with a heavy box, "Jeez Rudy this box weighs over a ton!" Jack complained. "Suck it up!" I shouted at Jack. Jack placed it down on the table, Alex opened the box and saw it was a photo of us at our last tournament with the belts we won. Alex smiled and so did the others.

Jack POV

I glanced over to Kim, oh she will love me forever once she sees the necklace I got her. Oh she will love me more than she already does. I saw her wink at me and I blushed. Alex nudged me, "OK Romeo I think we get it. You two go off and do, well whatever. It's alright, just remember gifting opening is at twelve thirty." Alex said. Kim walked over and we walked out of the dojo, it was a mildly warm day. The weather man said we might get lucky to get snow, which I doubt it. It's the West coast, we only get snow when the weather doesn't call for it. Anyways Kim and I went on a walk just talking and laughing. She looked at me and sighed, "Jack I really wished I had you as my secret Santa." She said. I glanced at her, "I-It happens. No big deal." I said. Kim looked at me, her eyes staring me down. "You sure?" She asked. I nodded, she smiled and kissed me on my cheek. "Alright then." Kim said. Kim and I finally get back to the dojo to see Eddie missing. "Where is Eddie? We open our gifts in a hour?" I asked. "He said he had to go get his gift." Jerry said. Milton nodded as he sat on the mat.

Out came Rudy going, "I cannot wait much longer! Can we do it now?" He asked. Alex stood in front shaking her head, "Nope rules are rules. Cannot change them, even if you are sensei." She teased. Rudy sighed, "But why not?" He asked. "Well one Eddie isn't back yet. So how about we wait til he get back." Alex said. We all agreed to that, Rudy sat down and sighed. We all sat on the mat and started telling stories. Alex mentions some tales of her and I, most of our adventures. Like finding some weird tunnel from the school's basement to the local park near my old house. Quickest way to school and coolest skate park ever, well until teachers found out. Kim talked about the pep squad and Jerry bragged saying he is too good for the team. Milton talked about winning the spelling bee. We all laughed and laughed, then the door opened and in came Eddie. "OK guys lets open some presents!" He yelled.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE OPENING OF THE GIFTS! BE EXCITED BECAUSE ITS GONNA BE AMAZING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Jack POV

We all sat on the mat as each other us brought out our gifts. Jerry went first, "For you Rudy!" He yelled with a big smile. Rudy opened the box and saw a large framed picture from the newspaper of us from the battle of the dojos. Rudy had a smile across his face, "Jerry this really means a lot to me. Thank you." Rudy said. Jerry smiled, "Ah no brother bro." Jerry said. Kim had a smile, "Jerry here I got you this." Kim said handing him a box. Jerry unwrapped it and gasped, "Oh Kim! A brand new leather jacket! I could kiss-never mind." Jerry said realizing what he said and knew I'd punch him. Alex formed a smile, "Milton I hope you like it." Alex said handing it to Milton, Milton opened his gift and gasped. "Holy Christmas nuts! A glass chess set! With multi boards and a polisher!" Milton shouted. Alex had a grin, "So I did good." She said and got a hug from Milton.

Milton faced me, "Jack I had a hard time figuring out what you liked so much without coming to you with advice. But thanks to a friend, I figured it out." Milton said and then handed me a small box. I opened it and shouted, "Whoa Milton! Bobby Wasabi ninja stars. Wow, Milton thank you." I said and high fived him. Rudy turned to Eddie, "Eddie here hope you enjoy it." Rudy said. Eddie opened it and then had a smile, "An archaeologist book. Jeez thanks Rudy." Eddie said. Jerry leaned in, "Which means Eddie has Alex. OK I wanna see what he got her!" Jerry said. Alex turned to Eddie with a smile, Eddie had a big one. "OK Alex come here." He said. Alex followed him, she stood right by the door. "OK close your eyes." He told her. Confused she did and Eddie walked out. Then I gasped to myself seeing what Eddie had gotten Alex.

Alex POV

I was so confused, why close my eyes. "OK Alex open them!" I heard Eddie yelled. I was just about to ask Eddie something when I noticed my mom stood in the dojo. "Mo-Mom." I said. I gasped and ran over, I hugged her so tight. Everyone in the dojo cheered on Eddie, I turned to him. "This is the greatest present I could ever get. Thank you Eddie." I said and then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and I saw Jerry get a little bit jealous. I turned to my mom, "Oh mom thought you had a big tour." I said. "I realized the more important thing is to be with my daughter during the holidays even if we don't celebrate the same thing." My mom said. Our hair color matched and she wore model clothing. I was crying but not upset no, joy.

I was so happy to see my mom. Rudy smiled, "Now that all the emotional part is done how about we get some cake." Rudy said. Kim then realized something, "I didn't get a gift." Kim said. Behind her was Jack he lowered a necklace around her neck and smiled, "Merry Christmas Kim." He said. Kim turned and kissed Jack on the lip. Jerry had this sad look that he didn't get a kiss. So I grabbed a thing of mistletoe and stepped under Jerry. He looked at me and formed a smile, I smiled back. "Mister cool should at least get one kiss on Christmas." I said smiling at him. He smiled widely. Then kissed me on my lips, it was really good. Surprising that Jerry is a good kisser. Jack and Milton were shocked, "W-Wow." Milton said. Jerry leaned back and did his signature yelling out "WHOOO!" and I laughed.

Kim POV

After the fun party I heard Eddie yell pointing at the window, "Look its snowing!" We all ran outside. The snow was falling down, it was so unreal. It was unbelievable, a Christmas miracle. I turned to see Jack smiling at me, his hand holding mine. I turned seeing Alex throwing snow at Jerry and Milton as Eddie was making a large snowball. Alex's mom and Rudy were smiling watching. Then I felt snow on my face, I turned seeing Jack laughed. I grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at him, I began to laugh. He made a snowball and threw it at me, but hit Alex. Alex threw it back at Jack. Eddie's large snowball fell on him and we all laughed. We chased each other and made a snowman, or what Rudy called it a snow ninja. Whatever we made snow angels and continued out snowball fight.

Finally I see Jack laying in the snow catching his breathe so I laid on him. Resting my head on his chest, "This is the greatest Christmas I've ever had." I said. Jack smiled, "I am just glad I got to spend it with you and the gang." He said. I felt him poke my nose and I smiled. I looked forward seeing Alex being spun around by Jerry and then she threw snow at Eddie and Milton. It seems that there is more romance here than just with Jack and I. Jack sat up and I faced him, he looked dead into my eyes and I did the same. He touched my chin and then leaned forward, as I leaned forward. We kissed as the snow fell on us and the sun setting, with the sound of our friends laughing and cheering. This is one heck of a Christmas Eve.

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE CHRISTMAS SERIES! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE SUPPORT IN MY KICKIN IT FANFICTION! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER STORY IN THE NEAR FUTURE SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**


End file.
